1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a humidity exchanger element for obtaining dehumidified gas such as dry air continuously by passing feed gas and desorbing gas alternately through the element consisting of a block with many small channels and being formed of solid adsorbent capable of adsorbing the humidity reversibly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our Japanese Patent Application No. 86969/1985 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 852,291), a method of manufacturing a humidity exchanger element or a total heat energy exchanger element has been proposed, in which sheets of low density paper of inorganic fiber such as ceramic fiber are laminated in the shape of a humidity exchanger element or a total heat energy exchanger element with many small channels, impregnated with water glass solution before or after the forming process, soaked in water solution of aluminum salts, magnesium salts or calcium salts after forming so that water glass and the salt react to produce hydrogel of silicate, and washed and dried to get a humidity exchanger element or a total heat energy exchanger element consisting mainly of silicate aerogel with the matrix of inorganic fiber paper.